kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Air Pressure
is an interactive visual novel game made by Bento Smile in the visual novel engine “Ren'py” and converted to a flash game by Raitendo. __TOC__ Gameplay You play as an unnamed young man who lives with a girl named Leigh, who you met as a teenager several years ago, and has been tagging along with you ever since. From the very beginning, it's clear that the nature of your relationship with her is ambiguous, in more ways than one. You click and choose between dialogue options, which in turn determines how Leigh will react to what you say (or don't say), and which of the three different endings you will eventually reach. At first, it plays out much like a typical dating simulator type game, but it doesn't take you long to figure out that something isn't quite right—either with you, Leigh, or perhaps with everything. The game is laden with symbolic and moral choices which can't be reversed or undone, as in real life. The story unfolds in three stages, with you either progressing to new areas or staying in your apartment, depending on your choices. Walkthrough To get the badge, you must unlock all three endings. There are multiple ways to get an ending, so feel free to experiment with your choices, because it will lead to one. For the sake of keeping the story a secret, only the options you must choose to get that ending are listed. Ending 1: Let's just stay in; I'm sorry; ...About the day we met; Yes; Why are you here?; What makes you say that?; Yes; Thinking about us; Get closer; Yes Ending 2: Let's just stay in; I'm sorry; Let's listen to some music; Make her feel a little bad; Apologise; It's my fault; No; ...; Stop thinking; Am happy Ending 3: I'm going out; Carry on; No, I'm not; I hate it; Sit down; Feel better; Confront her; No; I've made up my mind; Wait for her to stop Endings (WARNING: This section contains spoilers.) . # "Get Closer" : You decide that living with Leigh has been good for you, and that you should stay with her. However, the two of you have started to grow apart, and you tell Leigh that you want to become closer with her. She is relieved to hear this, and reassures you that you made the right choice. Then, she abruptly tells you to hold still, and the screen goes black, with you waking up in a hospital bed. A nurse appears, who seems to recognize you, and irritably tells you you'll have to stay until morning. The game ends with you feeling like this has all happened before, and might just happen again. # "Stop Thinking" : In the end, you realize that you still need Leigh in your life, even if it means feeling this way. It would be too much of a risk to try and go on living without her around to back you up and support you. You don't feel happy, but you don't feel sad, either. And if Leigh did leave, you'd probably feel sad...right? It isn't worth taking the chance, either way. You need Leigh, and perhaps Leigh needs you, too. Your life is fine the way it is. # "Happy and Free" : You can't do this anymore. Whether the problem is with Leigh or with yourself, it doesn't matter. You tell Leigh that you need to be alone in order to figure out what you want in life without her guiding it, and you tell her to move out. Leigh is clearly shocked and upset by this, but only briefly objects before accepting your decision, albeit sadly, after having thought that you genuinely relied on her presence and companionship. A month later, Leigh is gone, and you feel as if you've started life anew. You feel happy for the first time in a long time, and eager to continue on alone. Trivia *The badge name is a reference to a Queen song by the same name. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/bento_smile/air-pressure |descrip = Unlock all 3 endings }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges